Latveria
Summary The Kingdom of Latveria was once a small, isolated nation that was annexed from Hungary, but after it was conquered by Doctor Doom, who assumed the position of its absolute dictator, it became one of the world's greatest superpowers, solely because of his brilliance. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''9-A | At least 7-B to High 6-A | 5-B | 5-B to 4-B Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: The Kingdom of Latveria Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Absolute Monarchy, Dictatorship, "Enforced Monarchy" Kardashev Level: At least Type 0 (Reed produced more thermal energy than the sun while working in Doom'slab when his personality was being replaced with Doom's) Age: Unknown Population: 500, 000 (This is an approximation since the government of Latveria has been fiercely secretive of its census activity for over 20 years) Territory: Latveria and Latveria alone'Technology / Abilities:' Magical sensors, defenses and heat sensors, Electromagnetic weaponry and pulses, Robotics technology that can perfectly replicate the minds of others and can be used to create intangible, flyingrobots, robots can survive and fight as just arms and can repeat themselves, Mind Manipulation (Latveria has technology that can be used to dominate the minds of others), Technology that can transfer memories, Matter Manipulating weaponry and disintegrators, Hacking technology capable of entering the databases of all the world's Great Powers, Power Absorption Harnesses and Adapters, Global Teleportation technology, Time Traveltechnology and a time platform that Doom can use to freeze others in time, many traps, including temporal labyrinths, Antimatter bombs fired at the speed of light, Tau Neutrino bombs that can transmute neutrinos in "negative time", can artificially replicate the Power Cosmic and tap into the mystic power of Vibranium, magnetized highways that disassemble unwanted vehicles, a giant plastithene dome or normal forcefields that can be raised all around Latveria to protect from atomic attack, ionic fields that can keep out teleporters, refraction fields that make objects appear to be slightly further way from where they really are Attack Potency:''' At least '''Small Building level (Doom drones can rip apart tanks and injure the Human Torchwith weapons) | At least City level (His antimatter bombs can obliterate a city, erase Genosha, and destroy Washington and Midtown Manhattan instantly) to Multi-Continent level (His Orbital Laser Bomb could destroy whole continents) | Planet level (Doom has stated that his spaceship has the firepower to easily lay waste to a planet and a Doombot once destroyed a planet with another spaceship) | Planet level (Most Doombots are somewhat comparable to Doom himself and capable of at least holding off the Thing) to Solar System level(Doom can produce armies of Doombots powered by the Power Cosmic) Power Source: Cosmic radiation, Nuclear, solar and mystic energy Industrial Capacity: Doom's factories can produce squads of Doombots in under an hour. Military Prowess: Thousands of soldiers, primarily robots, though in a simulation, Latveria had enough robots to outlast the world's heroes Notable Individuals: Doctor Doom, Kristoff Vernard, Gustav Hauptmann, the Doomsquad Key: Robotic Footsoldiers | Superweapons | Spaceships | Doombots